Darren Shan: The Weird World
by Harkat2004
Summary: This is Fourth Chapter! The final Decision has been made what will it be? Next Chapter - Old Memories will be posted on Sunday! Please Review, no Flames! Srry it's taking so long being swamped with hw and tests!
1. The Weird World

I will finish if I get good reviews, hope you like it but a character does die

I do not own rights to Darren Shan don't sue! Please hehehe

Darren Shan

The Wired World

I am Darren Shan, the ex-Vampire Prince. It's been many years since I became a Vampire and it was one of the worst decisions ever made! My friends have died, family has died but so have I. When killing the Vampeze Lord – Steve Leopard – I died in the process but I struck a deal with a powerful sorcerer named Mr Tiny or well known as Des Tiny. So I became a little person (someone who was a ghost and made a deal to be alive again) but I have had a curse lifted from me but also placed on me. The curse lifted curse lifted was that I am not a Vampire but I was given the curse of knowing all about my past life, which my not sound bad but is horrible. My life was full with death, revenge and hate.

_Fifty years ago:_

Harkat and me have been sent on a trek to learn of his past life and have recently killed a Black Panther, which was prophesied by Mr Tiny we would find and must kill to discover about Harkat Mulds past life. Etched into the panthers stomach was a detailed map and marking on its teeth spelling the name Harkat Mulds, which was part of Des Tiny's appalling humour which is much to be desired. We were also told a riddle or clue saying....

"Go to the home of the world's largest toad, Grab the gelatinous globes"

So we did as it said. Which was a horrible decision

As we discovered a murky swamp full of predators such as alligators and other animals such as snakes, small brown toads and eels. In the process of finding the toad we ran into an alligator and things were not pretty. See for yourself

"I hate this we have ... been searching for 5 weeks!" Harkat grumbled as we waded through the fowl water.

"Well you are the one which is searching for your past life" I said, "are you not?"

"Oh get lost" Harkat snapped "you over grown elf" and made a swipe at my head but I was too swift for the squat little person. As we waded through the water the stench of blood thickened in the air. We were heading in to the territory of the alligators without knowing. I tensed as I seen movement in the water ahead but it was too late to avoid.

"Harkat!" I screamed, "There is something ahead!" I watched in terror as my friend was thrashed side to side by the vicious animal, animal is not the word.

I froze with dread recalling my decide friend Larten Crepsley as he fell to his death on a bed of stake.

Harkat's screams echoed in my ears, as the pool of his green blood surrounded me a doorway appeared, the very same in which Harkat and I had entered this forest and wasteland. Then Evanna the witch how came with us at the beginning of the trek to search for the Vampeze Lord – Steve Leopard – but parted from us.

"Evanna!" I screamed still devastated from what had happened to butchered dead friend, " what are you doing here!" but she ignored my inquisitive question.

"Darren get out" she called back waving towards the alligators, "the spell will wear off soon, QUICK!" As I sloshed through the murky water the air thick with death the screams of my father like role model – Mr Crepsley - and my best friend began flooding and filling my head. As I made my way to land meeting the ugly witch I broke down, unable to deal with this treacherous world any more. I lost feeling in all my limbs tired mentally and physically, I could not move...

This is a test run I will make carry this on if it gets good reviews and will finish it in the time to came! So please give good reviews! Or you might hurt my feelings, aww poor me!


	2. Meeting Old Friends

Please review! But be nice or you will hurt my feelings! Aww poor me!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Darren Shan Saga so do not sue please because I am already poor! Hehe I am a bum!

Chapter 2

Meeting Old Friends

I was paralysed unable to move, yet the alligators did not attack! Which was a great relief, I lay in the water beginning to submerge underneath the water, slowly I began to go into the darkness of the swamp and may vision and mind went...

I woke to find myself striped of most of my clothes I lay in a tent alone. I stumbled out to find Evanna cooking a stew of vegetables which she found. She turned to greet my solemn face and comforted me.

"You have been out for almost the good part of two days!" she said. I looked round the camp any to find the lifeless body of Harkat Mulds with an arm severed and deep cuts from where he had been bitten. "I had to cast a spell to stop the alligators seeing you" she told me as a stared at my friend.

"Did you save me?" I asked, I began to tuck into the stew as Evanna told me what happened. It didn't take long she explained everything why she saved me and that Mr Tiny was coming to meet us at a later time.

I lay awake for a few days apathy took over and I just didn't care about any thing, I cried myself to sleep that night as I thought about what had happened. Then the image of Steve Leopard appeared in my head, I loathed him, Mr Crepsley said not to seek revenge but I didn't care any more I was going to hunt him down and kill him the way Mr Crepsley died.

"Darren? We will be leaving soon," Evanna called to me "It is a long journey to see my father". I got changed into my new clothes Evanna had made me and tucked into a quick breakfast and packed quickly and set off to met the monstrous Mr Tiny.

It didn't really take that long as we travelled at a steady pace. He was staying in a deep dark wood where it had been abandoned by all animals. He held out his small hand to greet me but I ignored it.

"You knew what was going to happen didn't you!" I screamed at the small man "DIDN'T YOU!"

"Yes I had a vague idea of what might have happened but it could have lent the other way and Harkat Mulds would still be alive," He said calmly "but I am not here to bicker about that I am here to offer you the chance to return back with your other friends" I stared at him blankly as he said this to me "I am offering the chance to return you so that you can guide Debbie Hemlock and Alice Burgess to Vampire Mountain". I considered this but not for long because there was nothing for me here.

"Ok, I would like to return but I want Harkat to have a proper burial before we leave!" I said hopeful they would consider it.

"Of course you can!" Evanna said politely. We begun to bury him and then it was time to leave this appalling world behind.

"Ok time to go" Mr Tiny said as he placed his heart shaped watch back in his pocket. Mr Tiny began to glow as he did when Harkat and I had entered this world, his hair, skin, boots and all glowed a crimson red and the world I knew appeared in a doorway and I felt a hand push me through. The air rushed through my hair and I suddenly plopped on the ground to find Debbie and Alice looking at me.

"I thought you were going with Harkat" Debbie sniffed and turned away.

"But I did I have been away for almost three months!" I retorted

"No you just left us!" Alice said as she turned to me after making sure Debbie was ok.

"WHAT!" I roared at her "Harkat died and I almost died and..."

"Well you must have hit your head or something!" Debbie interrupted and pushed her way past me.

"That means that Mr Tiny brought me back just before I left," I said pondering this thought unable to make sense of it "well are we going to Vampire Mountain or not?" I asked.

We set out to meet with the Vampire Generals and Princes to discuss if it was allowed to make a human army the equivalent of the Vampets (people helping the Vampeze in the War of Scars and are not bound by the rules of the Vampeze).

Sorry if this is a bit confusing! Oh well I didn't say it would be fine and dandy! Hehe! I really mean sorry if you were confused! And please no flames

Please review! Be nice or you might hurt my feelings! Aww poor me!


	3. Going to Vampire Mountain

Please Review! But no flames! They will hurt me feelings, poor me!

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Darren Shan Saga so please do not sue! I am already poor!

Going to Vampire Mountain

After debating what had happened we finally set out to Vampire Mountain to seek the approval of the Vampire Generals and Vampire Princes to make an army of humans to battle the Vampets (ordinary humans helping the Vampeze to win the War of Scars). It was a long and hard trek to Vampire Mountain. Normally vampires are not allowed to use ropes, shoes or any other luxuries to aid us on our way to the mountain but rules like these had been over looked because of the war but I stayed to the old traditions.

We covered a lot of land during the day and into the early hours of the night. We slept for only three hours so that we could cover more ground. Debbie and Alice had agreed to let me have blood as they knew if I did not I could die. Soon after we had past the half way point we found a shelter for the Vampires which were travelling to and from Vampire Mountain, we rested for a few days as Debbie and Alice had become very tired of the travelling and had to treat some cuts they had received from bushes, trees and also rocks from when they had fallen over.

We soon came into view of Vampire Mountain, our pace quickened, as we knew we were close.

"How far is it?" Debbie asked

"About twenty miles," I replied referring to the map "We should be there about dusk"

"Good," Alice said, "I am looking forward to some god cooking!"

I didn't want to say what they cooked just to make sure I don't get hurt!

We arrived just short of dusk and entered to meet the guard. The security had tightened since a group of Vampeze had entered the mountain to take over The Hall of Princes, dead ex-General Kurda led them. If his plan had worked we would not be facing the Vampeze Lord – Steve Leopard – but Kurda had been executed for treason.

"Names?" the guard asked rudely.

"Darren Shan, Debbie Hemlock and Alice Burgess" I replied

"Darren Shan you may enter but Debbie Hemlock and Alice Burgess are not," he said swiftly

"Yes they may!" I shouted "They may have a good idea for the War of Scars" I was beginning to get annoyed and pushed my way through taking Debbie and Alice with me.

"Darren! You can't do that," Debbie said amazed by my actions

"Oh yes I can, I have control over him!" I explained very quickly that I was a Prince and how I became one many years ago.

We entered the Hall of Princes, Mika Ver Leth and Vancha March glared at me as we entered

"What are they doing here!" Vancha shouted at me although I knew he was happy to see Debbie again.

"I believe they have a good idea," I said not letting him to interrupt "they have suggested we could make a army of humans, like the Vampets!"

"But we are not as shameless as those we call our cousins!" Mika said, "We do not get others to battle our wars" he said in disgust.

"Yes but they will not be fighting our war! They will be taking care of the Vampets leaving us only to take care of the Vampaneze!" I said.

"I think we should take it into consideration Mika," Vancha beginning to agree with me

"I know it is not traditional but these are no times for tradition over logic and common-sense!"

"Vancha is right and you know it!" I said reluctantly

"Fine, we shall put it to a vote," he replied slowly knowing that Debbie's and Alice's idea was a good one "but first you shall eat and rest!" he took once glance at us and left the hall. Vancha was occupied with maps and sheets of paper and seven Generals telling what has happened. There had been a truce to the war for a while because the Vampaneze Lord was resting from the battle with Mr Crepsley.

We entered the Hall of Kheldon Lurt where all the meals were served. We sat down and tucked into a big bowl of Bat Broth, Alice and Debbie didn't know so I was in stitches when I told them!

"You what!" Alice screeched "This is made of bats!" she made a swipe at the back of my head but I was to swift for her.

"You little runt!" Debbie squealed as she ran after me. It was worse when I told them what the toilet was. They had a very selective range of crude words.

"Hello?" an anonymous voice called through the door "Darren are you there?"

"Yeah, who is it?" I asked as I quickly changed. Seba Nile walked in through the door.

"It's me" he called back. He walked across and held out a hand I refused and hugged him

"It's good to see you!" I said warmly

"Same to you Master Shan" as he let go of me "I am here to escort you to the Hall of Princes but Debbie and Alice can not come"

"I thought as much" I said dully

We set off to meet the other Princes to decide the verdict...

So what did you think? No flames! They hurt me and my feelings! Aww poor me!

Please review! : )


	4. The Final Decision

Please review when you are finished! But no flames, they hurt my feelings aww poor me!

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Darren Shan saga so please do not sue, as I am already poor! Hehe!

The Final Decision

Seba Nile and I approached the Hall of Princes, everything seemed to be going slowly but I should be use to meetings in the hall and producing a decision which will effect the whole of the Vampire clan but it was different it now involved my friends, the closest people to a family now. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that everything will go wrong, I placed my palm on the dome and the doors opened and I entered.

"Hello Mika, Hello Vancha" I said shakily, it seemed like I was there for the first time but the feelings in the stomach calmed as I sat beside my fellow Princes.

"Hello, sire" Mika replied stiffly, he did not agree with the idea of using humans to fight OUR battles, I reassured that it was not OUR battle fighting with the Vampets (ordinary humans offered to live longer, become stronger, faster...to become a part of the Vampaneze kin) and that we should be concentrating on the Vampaneze.

"Hello Darren," Vancha said warmly "How are Debbie and _Alice_?" he said with a glint in his eyes as he said Alice.

"They are ok" I sniffed

"We are all aware of why we are here, if not to decide whether or not to use humans in the War of Scars" Mika said, whispers erupted in the hall.

"To let you all know they are not fighting our battles they are fighting the Vampets so we can focus on the Vampaneze," I said quickly, the feeling of authority returned as I spoke to the Generals

"But what will we offer them?" one called to me

"Yeah!" another called

"That shall not be my decision, it will be for Debbie Hemlock and Alice Burgess!" I replied to the vast amount of Generals and to the unranked Vampires who seemed to question what I had put forward.

"I do not agree with using ordinary humans but it is the best choice to clear the way for us to fight the Vampaneze and their Lord" Vancha reminded them, the whispers died down and began to consider the possibility of using humans to help.

"Shall we put it to a vote?" Mika called to Vancha and me but also the Generals

"Aye" Vancha agreed, there was no need to ask me, it was obvious what I would say

"All in favour raise your hand" I called to the Generals, with much reluctance the majority oh the hands went up but also some finger-less hands.

"It is agreed then, good," Vancha said the audience of Generals "We shall begin collecting an army of humans" at that I rushed out the hall and went to join Debbie and Alice in the Hall of Kheldon Lurt. They were delighted to hear the news.

"Better get some rest then we shall set off tomorrow to begin gathering the new army!" I said delightedly "By the way what are they going to be called?"

"Why...why would they need a name?" asked Alice

"Well there are the Vampets, it just seems suitable for them to have a name!" I retorted

"I have an idea what about the...Vampirites" Debbie suggested

"Yeah, that sounds good" I said happily

We set off back to our rooms (if you can call them that!) and slept heavily into the morning. We packed anything we may need and set off back to civilisation, which Debbie was happy about, able to relax for a while I decided to join up with the Cirque again.

We took the trek more slowly now, during the weeks we had been at Vampire Mountain Debbie and Alice had trained with Vanez and many other Vampires and had become fitter and faster (also more warrior like but still so beautiful (Debbie)). We reached a small village but passed through very quickly.

After resting one morning I woke to find Debbie and Alice talking around the fire that had been light the night before.

"Should we tell him?" Debbie asked Alice

"Yes it is not our place not to say!" Alice replied, as I woke from my half doze Debbie and Alice realised I was awake "Darren I have something to give you, Evanna gave it to me as you left. It says where the Cirque du Freak will be next."

"You better have a look!" Debbie said urgently, I took the paper from her shaking hand and read it, I nearly fainted at the words written on the paper.

"I am going home" I crocked.

My legs were like jelly, unable to stand I feel to the ground.

"You don't have to go" Debbie said but I had already made up my mind and I am stubborn.

So what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! But no flames they hurt my feeling aww poor me!

Chapter 5: Old Memories will be out on Sunday (hopefully)


End file.
